


Headcanon: Captains + sex dreams

by aba_ridemerenji



Series: Headcanons [14]
Category: Bleach
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Sex Dreams, i dont know the technical term for this, kensei gets a drabble because I AM BIASED, somn..ophilia???, whatever its the caps waking up reader chan with gud secks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 09:59:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18313310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aba_ridemerenji/pseuds/aba_ridemerenji
Summary: Anonymous asked: Hiii!! After reading some nsfw headcanons of shunsui and kisuke, I was wondering if I could get some headcanons of the captains reactions to the shunsui situation with the naughty dreams. You can make this very nsfw if you'd like lol 😉😋 please and thank you





	Headcanon: Captains + sex dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: [aba-ridemerenji](http://aba-ridemerenji.tumblr.com)  
> This post: [here](http://aba-ridemerenji.tumblr.com/post/182919372108/hiii-after-reading-some-nsfw-headcanons-of)

_Ohohohohoho anon are you Santa? Because this ask is an absolute gift????  
_

_Shunsui situation[here](https://aba-ridemerenji.tumblr.com/post/182348648598/okay-so-i-love-kisuke-and-shunsui-how) for the uninitiated. _ _But basically, the captains’ reactions to an s/o who gets very touchy in their sleep when they’re having sex dreams, and then asks to be fucked in their sleep/woken up with sex._

_This is a long one!_

**Squad 2 - Soi Fon**

A total hypocrite. She’ll rub against you and cuddle like a kitty, but the moment you do the same? She’ll give you shit for it, non-stop. But given that you’re unconscious when you’re, ah, rubbing yourself against her, she can go into full panic mode without worrying that you’ll see her lose her cool. The first time it happens, she’ll spend the entire night frozen solid, trying and failing to sleep while you’re being so brazen right next to her. you’ll wonder why she woke up so grumpy. Squeeze it out of her – she’ll stutter and go bright red, but eventually you’ll figure out that you basically left her horny and unfulfilled the whole night. Make it up to her, won’t you? ;)

 

**Squad 3 - Rose**

“You make such sweet music when you slumber, darling”

Um, what? You’re going to need to ask Rose to elaborate, which he will, in excruciating detail. Bonus points if the specifics make you blush – he’ll find that just  _so_  fetching. The next time it happens, Rose would most definitely try and talk to you through the fog of sleep, taking your face in his hands and kissing you deeply, before letting his hands drift elsewhere. By the time the one between your legs has you heaving and on the edge of wakefulness, your face is tinged with pink, your nonsense rambling devolved into full-on moans. Would Rose be up for making love to you while you sleep? Absolutely. The way you look so innocent yet completely undone is beautiful to him.

 

**Squad 4 - Isane**

She gets real skittish around you one day, finding ways to avoid your good morning kiss, and almost jumping out of her skin when you come up to give her a hug from behind. It’s almost like the early part of your relationship, when you were just getting to know each other, and Isane was harbouring a huge crush on you (who are we kidding, she still has a huge crush on you!). 

Gently coax the reason out of her. When you do – hoo boy who knew one person could blush so much it’s adorable???? She would never rub your behaviour in your face, what a sweetie pie. Isane will try to reassure you that she understands it’s an involuntary thing, and  _no, you didn’t make her uncomfortable, don’t apologise, it’s okay!!_  Let her know that you’d like it if she indulged asleep-you, only if she wants to, of course. Knowing you’re asleep gives your usually shy girlfriend the courage to act bolder than she’d normally dare to. Just don’t let your surprise be too evident when you wake up to her riding you – we want a repeat performance after all, don’t we?

 

**Squad 5 - Shinji**

Shinji would LOVE the fact that you’re clinging on to him like a limpet, and when you’re not conscious of your behaviour either, which means  _you just can’t resist him, even in your dreams!_  And he’ll tell you so, too. Expect Shinji to lord your desire for him over you for a minimum of one week. Honestly, the best way to shut him up is to kiss him into silence. Your tendency to get physical during your sex dreams really gets him going, and I mean really. You don’t even need to ask him to fuck you – the moment your hand reaches for Shinji in your sleep, his mouth is already curling into a sly smile. And when you start rocking your hips into his side? His hands will be absolutely everywhere while he kisses you awake, slipping under your shirt and across your ass. 

If you specifically ask him to touch you while you’re asleep, he’ll prefer to wake you up with his tongue lapping against your sex. Ask again tomorrow night, and be firm this time – you want the dick and you’ll be getting it, thankyouverymuch. Shinji can’t believe he almost passed on the way your face shifted from pleasure to confusion to a flushed, somewhat bashful look. Don’t even try to avert your gaze or hide your face – “This is what you wanted, isn’t it, darlin’? I’ve gotta say, this was a  _very_  good idea,” he punctuates that third last word with a sharp thrust that has you biting you lip.

 

**Squad 6 - Byakuya**

So  _this_  is what you’re like behind closed doors? If Byakuya’s still awake while you’re squirming, he’ll wrap his arms around you and pull you into his chest, your wandering hands folded into your own chest, immobilised. But say your legs are still free to move. No problem, he’ll simply cage your legs between his. There. Maybe now you’ll let him sleep. 

But now your face is dangerously close to his, lips less than an inch from his ear. When you start to moan is when he loses his control. He turns to you and calls your name to wake you, his hands gently squeezing. When you blink your eyes open you ask if something’s wrong, slowly registering the thick knot of desire in your gut. Because he’s actually pretty kind, and exceptionally so to you, Byakuya explains the situation simply and without fuss or judgement. When your eyes go wide and your hand flies to cover your mouth in horror, his voice gets even gentler – “Do you want me to take care of this?” Mutely, you nod, and he pulls your hand down, kissing you with a heat that belies his level-headed question. His fingers slide across your slickness and into you, pumping them leisurely until he feels your hips rise, then picking up the pace until he takes you across the finish line. 

You lie there, catching your breath until it occurs to you that he’s probably hard now. You offer to return the favour, but he stops you – you both have an early start tomorrow. “Well, if you’re still hard in the morning, you could, you know…” you trail off, not looking him in the eye. Which he prefers just as well – because now you’ve actually managed to shock him a little. He blinks. Did you mean- “I think I’d like waking up to you…making love to me.” He shakes off his surprise. “We’ll see.” (Spoiler alert, you wake up to him pushing into you while you’re spooning, his hand pulling your thigh high up, towards your chest)

 

**Squad 7 - Iba**

Dies on the inside. Having a nosebleed.  _His precious s/o! Grinding their ass against his front! He can’t take advantage, it wouldn’t be the manly, or gentlemanly thing to do!! No, he has to stay strong. Be rock solid. ~~That’s easy, he’s already rock hard at this point~~ NO. MUST. CONTROL._ Yeah, have fun with your request and make sure you etch his reaction into your memory when you tell him you want wake up with him inside you. He might not agree to fuck you while you’re actually sleeping. In which case, you could suggest role-playing – assure him you’ll just be pretending to sleep. Let a few of those moans slip out to let him know you’re awake, and let him discover his new favourite kink for himself. You might find yourself coming first thing in the morning now and again.

 

**Squad 8 - Lisa**

_How cute._  Don’t expect Lisa to be shaken. Your behaviour while asleep barely tickles her, much less whips her up into a horny mess. She’ll play with your naughty bits, bringing you to orgasm embarrassingly fast.  _Got it out of your system? Can we go back to sleep now? Good._  When Lisa fucks, she likes to do it right – she’d prefer to have you fully present when you play. But if being fucked while asleep is a genuine kink you want to try out, just tell her. Girl is the last person to kinkshame. The next time you start grinding against her in your sleep, Lisa will have a strap on and some lube ready in seconds, working the dildo into you slowly – you’ve got all night after all. And if you’ve got male equipment, you’re in for the same treat, brace yourself for Lisa’s mad dick skills.

 

**Squad 9 - Kensei <3**

Kensei’s a light sleeper, and the only antidote is having you close. So, he likes to sleep with you pulled tight against his chest, cradled in those huge arms. Or on his side, arm thrown out as your own personal pillow, his other arm wrapped around your waist protectively. He’s used to the accidental brush or nudge against his sensitive body parts. But when the knee you’ve got pressed against his crotch gets more insistent, he’ll crack one eye open to check if you’re awake. It doesn’t take him long to realise that you’re knocked out, but having what must be an incredibly vivid wet dream. If he knows you both can afford to sleep in, he’ll start kissing and touching you awake.

It starts with a kiss on your jaw. Then a nibble on your lower lip while he pulls the front of your tank top down, exposing your chest. Kensei’ll continue to nibble and lick at your lips while his fingers caress your chest, fingers brushing against your nipples, then pinching and rubbing, rolling them in the pads of his rough fingertips. His large hand spans your chest, rubbing both your nipples at the same time.

If that’s not enough to wake you, he’ll move things further south, fingers pushing your panties aside and dipping into your folds to find you soaked. And no matter how much he wants to taste that slick nectar on his tongue, there’s no way he’s going to miss your expression as you wake up. Kensei scissors his fingers, sliding them in and out slowly, massaging the fleshy front wall of your insides while his thumb circles your clit, and you buck roughly. When his thumb bears down directly on the sensitive bud, your brow knits and you blink awake, a soft moan escaping your parted lips. Recognition flashes behind your eyes as they meet Kensei’s and he lunges in for an open-mouthed kiss, devouring you as he pumps his fingers faster and faster, swallowing every moan you make, and the final cry that comes with the first orgasm of the night.

Hours later, you’re full of multiple loads of Kensei’s come, on your elbows and knees, ass in the air. He pulls out of you, spreading your ass cheeks to see the aftershocks of your orgasm push his seed out in pulses, thick droplets running down your lips and dripping from your red, swollen clit, onto the sheets. He leans forward over your back to whisper that he’ll be back to clean you up. But you roll over and pull him down back to bed.

“There’s no point,” you say, curling up on his chest and ignoring the growing wet spot on your side of the bed. “We’re just going to continue again in the morning.” you finish with a yawn.

Kensei lets out an amused grunt. You’re right. “If you have the energy to.”

You yawn again. “Well then, start without me, big guy. Put that morning wood to work.”

“Go to sleep.” Kensei tries to ignore the stirring in his groin. He’d need his sleep if he was going to ravage you again in the morning as planned.

You woke up to Kensei rocking his hips into yours, watching your face intently again. You reach up to pull him closer, but he beat you to it, pushing himself up off the bed, and pulling out of you, dragging your hips to the edge of the bed. He’s on the floor and before you can complain, Kensei pins your wrists down above your head with one hand, leisurely pulling the front of your tank top down, now hopelessly stretched out of shape. Letting go of your top, he lines himself up at your entrance, his tip still wet with you. He pushes the broad head of his cock in, and you keen. He pauses to grip your top again, before pushing the rest of him into you in one stroke, and you let out a loud cry, eyes screwing shut. Kensei fists more cloth in his hand, drawing your breasts closer together, and he begins thrusting, using your top like reins as he pulled your body towards the snapping of his hips. You watch him rake his eyes down your body – from your gaping mouth, to your bouncing breasts, to the gash between your spread legs that was gripping his cock tight.

“Fuck.” You can make out the muscle jumping out in his jaw. He was still watching your bodies join.

“Harder,” He snapped his head up to look at you. “Fuck me harder, Kensei.” you whisper, your words disjointed by his harsh thrusts. He answered by picking up the pace. Now he was rutting into you, the slap of skin getting louder, to accompany your wails.

“That’s right, baby. Scream.” Kensei snarled from behind his clenched jaw, hips never stopping.

“Scream my name and I’ll put this cock down your throat.”

You screamed until your throat went dry.

Kensei kept his word.

 

❌ ** ~~Squad 10 - Hitsugaya~~** ❌

I DONT WRITE FOR HIM, MY DARLING. :( Ok I understand that he’s many many hundreds of years old, but he look like an ickle babby and i cannot imagine him sexy, nor do i want to!!!!!

 

**Squad 11 - Kenpachi**

First of all, you sleep with Kenpachi? As in fall into unconsciousness together???? Wow congrats on your nerves of steel but also fuck you, lucky bitch. You probably sleep on his chest, because with a man that massive, he probably takes up the entire bed.

You’re rubbing against him and moaning his name, so asleep or not, you’re going to get a reaction. Kenpachi reaches down between your ass, sticks two of his fingers into you to prep you. He brushes a nice spot and you moan again. The sound satisfies him – he grunts and smacks your ass, waking you up abruptly. You jerk awake and freak out momentarily before you regain your wits, enough to scold him for the rude shock he just gave you, but all he does is grin down at you and push another finger in, rubbing his thumb against your asshole. 

Just as you’re about to come, he pulls out and fists his cock to coat it in your juices, then slides into you in a protracted but unyielding push forward. He pushes you up by the hips and the bounces you up and down his cock, eyes glued to the sights of your breasts bouncing and his big cock thrusting in and out of you. He’ll come inside you, the sheer volume of it causing his seed to spill out of you, coating his still-hard dick in his own come. You’ll fall asleep on his chest again, legs splayed open and the consistency of jelly, come dribbling out of you. (Kenpachi’s aftercare philosophy: whatever it is, it can wait until morning.) 

When he rolls you over to his side and off his chest in the morning light, he gets a good look at the mess he made of your pussy. He’ll pull your lips, dipping and sliding around them, pushing two fingers inside you for fun, only to see his thick come coating his fingers when he pulls them out of you. Big crazy grin when he gets the idea to fuck you awake, using his come as lube. You’re not even fazed when you wake up to the intimidating figure of Kenpachi looming over you, your legs draped over his shoulders – no, you’re far too distracted by the stretch between your thighs. You reach up to play with your nipples and Kenpachi leans forward, folding you in half as he pumps down into you. Expect some form of this whenever a sex dream strikes and Ken-chan is around to witness it.

 

**Squad 12 - Mayuri**

First of all, I highly doubt Mayuri lets you anywhere near his sleeping, vulnerable form. You know what, scratch that – I doubt Mayuri sleeps at all. So when you start writhing in your sleep, grasping at the sheets, he might start out thinking you’re having a fever dream of some sort. Meh. Nothing one of his solutions can’t fix. But when you start moaning the way you do when he’s carrying out his more  _intimate_  experiments on you, Mayuri will do one of two things. 1) Nothing. It’s just a sex dream, you’ll live. He has more important things to do. 2) Start plugging sensors into you, for research purposes. Hell, he might strap a vibrator to your thigh, its buzzing head resting against your sex. And then he’ll count how long it takes for you to wake up screaming. Better hope the results please him – or you won’t be going back to sleep tonight.

 

**Squad 13 - Rukia**

Rukia’s a sloppy sleeper. She’ll throw her arms and legs across s/o, barely noticing if she smacks them in the face in the process – not that they’d feel it all that much, she basically weighs nothing. But that just means that it takes a lot for her to realise that s/o is getting physical while asleep. When she does, her first reaction is to narrow her eyes and push s/o away by the forehead. But when she sees the openly needy look on her lover’s face, her kuudere heart melts a little, and she relaxes into their clumsy, sleepy touches. 

She’ll definitely make the most of s/o’s embarrassment the next day when she tells them how  _clingy_ they were being, a wicked smile on her face. Turn the tables on her and own the horniness – Rukia’s eyes will go wide and she’ll yell at you not to be a perv. Don’t be deterred. “I don’t mind,” s/o will say sweetly, leaning in rrrrealllll close. “You can do what you want to my body, awake or asleep.”

Rukia will spend more time that necessary studying your sleeping form that week. On day 4, she breaks, and you wake up on the morning of day 5 to the sound of her soft moans as she touches herself next to you, slender fingers buried to the hilt inside herself. Kiss her furious blush away and offer to help, curling your fingers deep inside her as you flick the small bud of her pleasure with your tongue.


End file.
